Robyn Hill
Robyn HillNews and poster in "The Greatest Kingdom" is a Mantle politician, Atlas Academy graduate, and leader of the Happy Huntresses. She was first seen on political advertisements in "The Greatest Kingdom" and debuted in “Sparks”. Appearance Robyn is a young woman with tanned skin and violet eyes. Her light-blond hair is tied in a ponytail. She has a beauty mark under her right eye and another one on the left side under her mouth. Robyn wears predominantly green colored clothes, primarily her coat and scarf, which is adorned with a bird brooch. She wears a red buttoned undercoat and brown pants, and sports archery gloves on both hands. She wields her weapon, a crossbow, on her left arm. The crossbow can expand into a bird wing-like shield. Personality Robyn has a fairly direct and confident personality, having no trouble being confrontational with Atlas personnel, including the Ace Operatives. However, she is also shown to be reasonable when the situation calls for it. However, Robyn seems to suffer from overconfidence, shown in her encounters with Ruby and celebrating her election victory before it was verified. She is also fairly aggressive and hostile in nature, quickly jumping to conflict without thinking through consequences. Despite her impulsive nature, she has shown herself to be willing to listen to what others have to say and given her semblances ability to tell if somebody is lying, she's aware of the need to give people the chance to explain themselves. Above all, Robyn is extremely dedicated to Mantle and its people. To that end, she is willing to use both legal and illegal means to accomplish this goal. Additionally, as expected, she shows no discrimination towards either Humans or Faunus. Robyn has a habit of giving people nicknames, including Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen, Marrow Amin, and Yang Xiao Long. Powers and Abilities Robyn wields a crossbow that shoots arrows, and includes fans that can be used as a shield. In terms of overall abilities, it is implied she is a capable fighter. Forest mentions that she, along with the other Happy Huntresses, are top graduates from the Atlas Academy. Robyn later demonstrated her combat skills when she battled both Blake Belladonna and Yang on even ground despite being outnumbered. Robyn primarily plays a supportive role in combat, as seen in "Gravity", where she fights alongside Qrow Branwen and Clover Ebi against Tyrian Callows, a well-known assassin who has killed countless Huntsmen. During the encounter, Robyn primarily stays far away from Tyrian, attempting to strike him with her crossbow's bolts. Robyn also appears to be a very successful politician, amassing a large amount of support in Mantle and being depicted as a savior and hero to the city. Additionally Robyn's Aura levels are also high and strong enough to protect herself from something as severe as a plane crash and later was able to shield her from the severe cold of the Tundra despite being unconscious. Semblance Robyn's Semblance allows her to see if a person is telling the truth or a lie. In order for this to work, she must grasp the other person's hand. Their hands will be coated in pale lilac Aura. She will then ask a question, and if the other person is telling the truth, the Aura will turn green. Trivia *Robyn is a variation on Robin, the diminutive name/nickname of Robert, which means "bright". **Robyn can also refer to the species of birds known as robins, most of which are known for their red-orange chest feathering. Her crossbow is also designed to look like a bird. ***In terms of symbolism, robins are typically viewed as signs of new beginnings, bright futures, hope, spring and even good luck, fitting given her desire to bring about change in Mantle. **Robyn may also refer to the color robin egg blue, also called eggshell blue, a shade of cyan. *A hill is an elevated landform and brings to mind green due to grass and plants. *Robyn Hill likely alludes to Robin Hood, a legendary heroic outlaw originally depicted in English folklore. Some resemblances include: **She fights for the poor people against the rich. **Her Happy Huntresses are a reference to Robin Hood's Merry Men. **In battle she uses a crossbow while Robin Hood used a bow. **Her emblem is that of a robin. *Robyn's model is the first female character in the show where the crew used the male base head instead of the female base head. The reason being that the male head matched better with the proportions of the concept.Nic Sangervasi's ArtStation post References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Mantle Category:Atlas Academy Graduates Category:Incarcerated